


Saturday in the Park

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [19]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team and friends spend a well-deserved day relaxing with a picnic in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for butterflyslinky for Secret Treehouse 2013 TGWTG Reverse Big Bang. Bonus content for the fic can be found at my LJ. We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Saturday in the Park" is performed by Chicago.

90s Kid eagerly sped through the grassy fields of his favorite park one sunny afternoon. “Come on, dudes! I know the most radical spot ever! Come this way!” As he ran, a large brown basket, which he’d strapped to his arm, bounced and jostled along with every step he took.

“Easy there, Junior,” Harvey called out from a few feet behind. “We don’t want to end up eating scrambled-egg salad sandwiches and potato crumbs!”

“Eh, don't worry about it, Harvey,” Linkara replied, surprising the singer with his casual attitude and relaxed smile. “I’m sure the food will still taste good no matter what shape it’s in when we eventually eat it.” Harvey soon smiled back at Linkara and slid his hand into the younger man’s as they walked along together.

“You gotta point, Kid. Besides, all the really good stuff’s in my basket anyway.”

*I think you mean in my basket* Ninja shook his even larger picnic basket in front of Harvey’s eyes before vanishing in a puff of smoke just as quickly as he’d appeared. Boffo and Linksano, who were trailing the couple, couldn’t help chuckling at the sight.

“I don’t think those two will ever put that silly culinary rivalry to rest,” Linksano told Boffo as they also walked along the path gloved hand in gloved hand. “Though in spite of whatever storms may brew between those two, the weather out here is looking quite lovely.” Boffo smiled and nodded at him.

 _I couldn’t agree more, Oscar. Everything is sunny and warm and wonderful today. The whole world smells good enough to eat. Oh, hello there!_ Boffo honked in greeting to several kids who were running by and enjoying the summer sun as much as they were. The children giggled and waved back before scurrying off once more.

It wasn’t a surprise to find the park so crowded that day. The grass was lush and green, a pleasant breeze wafted through the air, ensuring the sun gently baked instead of broiled, and there wasn’t a cloud in the pale blue sky. Birds, bees, and butterflies gently floated past the picnickers in search of the brightest flowers, and there was a happy atmosphere all around them as they strolled further into the park. Linkara smiled along with the others as they watched children frolicking and playing, couples taking romantic strolls, and joggers going about their afternoon runs.

“Alright, there we go,” Dan said as he helped 90s Kid unroll a large red and white checkered blanket onto a patch of grass. The two quickly set their baskets, and then themselves, down on top of the blanket and began to unpack.

“Ooh dude, you made those awesome fudge brownies!” 90s Kid exclaimed with delight as he pulled out the container.

Dan chuckled and nodded. “I know they’re a favorite of yours, sweetie, so I baked them last night for you. I also have sugar cookies for Boffo, butterscotch pie for Harvey, and-”

“Ooh, did you make shoofly pie, Mr. Ma-Baker Man?” Dan looked up in surprise as two smiling men in shabby clothes approached the blankets. “Because I was a shoofly once! Until I was swatted down by a ponytail, and not the colorful magical unicorn tail you’d expect.”

“Chester!” 90s Kid shouted as he rushed over to hug the bum. “And Lester!” he added, hugging the second man. “I'm totally glad that you dudes made it!”

“Oh my God, this is the greatest picnic I’ve ever seen in my life!” Chester exclaimed. “I’m so excitamated to eat things that came from your wonderful home dumpsters!”

Dan chuckled. “Oh, there are no dumpster wares here, my change-grabbing friend. All of this food will be fresh and warm and wonderful, I guarantee it!”

Harvey raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I didn’t know Junior invited those two.” Linkara’s warm smile didn’t falter as he shrugged.

“Ah, it’s not a big deal. We brought more than enough food for everybody, and those two could certainly use a good meal. Besides, they always tend to liven things up whenever they’re around.”

While 90s Kid busied himself with dropping quarters into Chester and Lester’s change cups before the bums joined the team on the blanket, Ninja-Style Dancer began opening his basket and unpacking its contents. *If you will turn your attention to what I have prepared, I am sure I will be able to amaze and delight you all with my picnic selections.*

Boffo and Linksano sat down beside Ninja, the clown watching him unpack with great anticipation. _I can’t wait to see what you made for us today, Ninja! I'm sure everything will be delicious!_

Ninja’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at Boffo. *I hope you are hungry because I have brought my portable grill with me and I am planning to barbecue several dishes. I have the preparations done for several types of Korean barbecue as well as for some tempeh barbecue sandwiches, since I felt like expanding my usual menu today. I have also prepared a cayenne carrot slaw, cucumber wraps with peanut sauce, lentil spinach salad, and some roasted pumpkin seeds for dessert!* Ninja bowed after setting out his items in a brilliant array on the blanket before turning to the others, eager to see their pleased reactions.

“Wow, you, uh, you really went all out, Twinkle Toes,” Harvey said, eyeing the dishes with surprise and slight skepticism. “I just stuck with good old cold-cuts, lemonade, and potato salad.”

“You like pumpkin seeds for dessert?” 90s Kid asked, looking slightly confused.

*They are very healthy and tasty* Ninja tried to assure him. *Haven’t you enjoyed roasted seeds before, Linksano?*

“I stopped listening to you after you mentioned peanuts,” Linksano admitted as he dipped one of the wraps into a bowl of the sweet brown sauce.

“Eh, no offense dude, but I’m, like, gonna stick with Dan’s dessert instead,” 90s Kid told him. The others mumbled what seemed to be agreement as they dove into the baskets brought by Harvey and Dan. Ninja sighed, his ego rapidly deflating, but he perked back up when he saw Boffo loading his plate with a bit from every one of his dishes.

*You don't have to take my food, Boffo. I know you’d prefer to eat the fried, salted potatoes and fudge-soaked empty calories that Harvey and Dan brought* Ninja told him, trying to sound cordial, but Boffo shook his head and took a bite of the carrot slaw with a pleased expression.

_I like your cooking best, Ninja. I always have and I always will. You work so very hard at cooking new and exciting things for us, and I’m excited to try what you have with you today._

Ninja looked even more pleased by this and reached for the matches to light his grill. “Mmm, the peanut sauce is divine,” Linksano complimented, polishing off his third wrap. “You must show me how to prepare it.”

More balm was added to the ninja’s spirit at this rare compliment from Linksano, and he reached for the meat and soy cakes from his special chilled basket once the grill was hot enough with a more cheerful expression. *I keep all of my recipes mostly secret, but I will gladly prepare it more often if that is what you prefer.*

“Ah, splendid,” Linksano replied, now licking the sauce from his fingers. “While Finevoice’s food is usually more my style, I must admit this is certainly the top dish at the picnic.”

“Is that so?” Ninja looked wary when Harvey made his way over to their end of the blanket, but he was soon smiling once again as he watched the singer truly enjoying one of his wraps. “Say, this is pretty good. I gotta give credit where it's due, Ninja. Your cooking today is truly impressive.”

*Thank you, Harvey* Ninja replied before offering him a plate of barbecue. *Would you care to try some of this? I know it won’t match up to your eggy, bologna sandwiches but you should still find it pleasing to consume.*

“Sure thing,” Harvey said before he took the plate back to his original seat. “Here Kid, open up.”

“Huh? Mmmm...” Linkara closed his eyes in delight after Harvey slipped a piece of barbecue into his mouth. “Oh wow, that’s delicious.”

“I know,” Harvey said, enjoying a piece himself. “The ninja really outdid himself.” Harvey continued to feed an enraptured Linkara before he turned to wink at the now blushing Ninja.

 _I told you your cooking was the best!_ Boffo honked at him with a smile.

Ninja turned his head to witness 90s Kid and Dan also taking pieces of barbecue from the plate, and even Linksano had managed to curb his peanut cravings long enough to try one of the tempeh sandwiches.

“Mmm, this is totally good, Ninja-dude,” 90s Kid complimented.

“He certainly has a magic culinary touch,” Linksano agreed.

The ninja’s face was growing redder by the second, though he was surprised to see Chester and Lester indulging in the spinach salad with very pleased expressions. “I wouldn’t have pegged you two as big vegetable fans,” Dan noted, which was met with laughter from the two bums.

“That’s hilarimaous, white-jacket man! You know, I knew a man with a white jacket once! He took me to a very clean building where people played checkers all day!” Lester exclaimed. “But I always am sure to eat my vegemables! Otherwise, the broccoli people will rise up and take over the Fraggles – again! Why can't they learn to play nice?” The others stared at Lester, who was now being consoled by Chester over the plight of the Fraggles, for a few moments before shrugging and continuing to indulge in more of Ninja’s food.

Ninja looked extremely pleased as he basked in the afternoon sunlight and the praise of his companions, before he shot a thankful look to Boffo. *I sincerely appreciate your encouragement, my friend. I wish I could add your unflappable optimism to my various skill sets.*

Boffo reached out and, after receiving a nod of approval, squeezed Ninja’s shoulder. _I will always encourage you, Ninja. If you are not feeling optimistic, then you can always turn to me and I will let you borrow some of mine._ Boffo chuckled at his joke while Ninja shook his head in an amused fashion.

*I shall remember that. Now, since you have properly cheered me up, you can enjoy some of Harvey’s lemonade and Dan’s cookies with my blessing.*

 _Thank you, my friend!_ Boffo signed with a grateful expression before he scurried over to grab a plate of his favorite sweet treats. After loading up on sugar cookies and brownies, he sat back down beside Linksano and offered him first choice of desserts.

“Oh, why thank you, my dear,” Linksano said as he lifted a cookie to his mouth. They munched together in content silence, but the peaceful afternoon lunch was suddenly disrupted by an enthusiastic shout of “Water balloon fight!” by 90s Kid. While he, Dan, Chester, and Lester started to chase each other around the blanket and pelt watery weapons with reckless abandon, Harvey and Boffo valiantly jumped in front of their boyfriends to protect them from the attack, ending up soaked in the process.

“They got me, Kid, they got me!” Harvey moaned dramatically, leaning against Linkara as his eyes rolled back into his head. “I’m not gonna make it, Kid. This is it for me. The map... the map to the gold mine is...”

“Where is it?! Where’s the map?!” Linkara questioned, shaking him frantically. Harvey heaved a huge breath and went completely slack, closing his eyes.

“Harvey!” Linkara cried out as he pulled the singer against his chest before they both toppled over onto their backs. They remained like this for a minute until neither of them could hold back their giggles any longer.

“Thanks for letting me take comfort in your masculine arms, Kid.”

“Don’t mention it,” Linkara chuckled.

“Bleah, now I feel like a drowned rat,” Harvey said, looking down at his suit with a bit of a forlorn expression. Boffo giggled as he peeled off his wet pink jacket.

 _I must look the same. I suppose I can let my shirt dry in the sun for a little while._ He removed his gloves and undid his tie and shirt buttons before pulling the garment off his body and resting it on an empty area of the blanket. _That should do it. I’m sure it will be dry before long._

“Oh! Oh my...” Linksano slid his hands in front of his mouth as he took in the half-naked, glistening, muscular torso of his boyfriend. His face started to heat up and his eyes swiftly glazed over. He was sure he would have started drooling on himself if he hadn't already covered his mouth, so he was thankful for being able to do that at least before his brain turned to mush.

“I think we’re going to take a quick trip to the car and get Harvey into some dry clothes,” Linkara declared as he helped his boyfriend stand. “Can we get anyone anything? Ninja? Linksano?”

“Eh? What? Uh, quarter to 2!” Linksano cried out, having not heard a word since the moment he’d laid eyes on Boffo’s physique.

Linkara chuckled. “Okay, we’ll be right back–Harvey!” Linkara squealed when the singer playfully smushed a water balloon against his chest. “Now I'm soaking-mmm…” Linkara’s protests fell away as he was pulled into a passionate kiss by the older man, and soon he forgot all about the cold water dripping down his front.

Linksano noticed this, at last, and felt a mixture of embarrassment over witnessing such an intimate display, and jealousy over not being part of such a display. “No, it’s indecent behavior,” he told himself, looking away from the two. “Kissing should be done in a private setting, behind closed and locked doors. Isn’t that right, Boffo?”

Linksano turned back to where his boyfriend had been sitting and was startled to find him gone. “Boffo?” Linksano looked around the park and smiled with relief when he saw Boffo filling up several bottles at the nearby water fountain. “There he is, making certain we do not become dehydrated on such a warm afternoon. Boffo is always thinking of others… and looking marvelous as he does,” he murmured, face heating up again when he saw the clown press one cool bottle to his neck.

Linksano’s smile faded a bit when he noticed that some joggers passing by their picnic area seemed to share the same thoughts as him. The two stopped to admire Boffo for a solid minute before they returned to their exercise. Linksano felt a strange wave of relief when they vanished, but it was soon squashed when he noticed a group of Frisbee players, who were playing uncomfortably close to where the clown was gathering water, also pausing from their tedious disc-tossing to gaze at his boyfriend from time to time. A small wave of panic rose up inside Linksano and even when the Frisbeers moved their game to the other side of the park it didn’t disappear.

Before he knew what he was doing, Linksano got to his feet and sped over to water the fountain, moving close beside his boyfriend in an almost shielding manner. “Here, l-let me help you with those, Boffo,” Linksano offered, taking one of the empty bottles and bending down to fill it. “You are so very kind to think about our thirst, but you shouldn’t have to do this alone.” Linksano glanced over at Boffo’s body again and felt, along with the panic, an odd pang of something that he couldn't place rise up within him, something which made him pull his overcoat a bit tighter around himself.

 _Oh, thank you, Oscar!_ Boffo signed as he smiled brightly at the other man. _I appreciate your help! I just hope I haven't disturbed you from your lunch._

“O-of course you haven’t!” Linksano insisted, his hands trembling enough that he almost spilt the liquid out of the bottle. “I could never be disturbed by you! You are in no way disturbing myself!” Boffo frowned a little, giving Linksano a curious look.

_Is something wrong?_

Before he could receive an answer, Boffo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a group of attractive women in swimsuits standing before him. “Sorry to bother you,” one said, flashing a row of pearly whites, “but do you know how to get to the pool?” Boffo smiled back politely and nodded, pointing to a path that curved off to the right of the park. “Oh my gosh, thank you so much!” the girl squealed while the others also murmured appreciatively. “I knew you'd know! You must be the new lifeguard, right? You've certainly got the abs for it.”

While Boffo blushed and gave a dismissive wave, the girls continued to giggle and compliment him, while Linksano pondered if perhaps his invisibility spray had at last worked. He shuffled awkwardly where he stood, wondering if he should say something, but by the time he managed to open his mouth, the girls were walking away. “Come join us if you’re in the mood to tan, cutie!” one called out before they all disappeared.

Linksano couldn’t help letting out a shaky sigh now that they were alone again, but a few seconds later they were approached by a group of handsome, also shirtless young men. Linksano wondered what he had done to anger the universe. “Hey, we’re looking for another for volleyball,” one of the more muscular men said, smiling brilliantly at the clown. “Are you interested?”

Boffo reached for his horn and debated whether or not to go, since he hated saying no to anyone who asked for his help, but then he noticed Linksano shuffling and looking away in embarrassment and what looked like shame, before honking to them. _No, thank you. I'm spending some time with my boyfriend right now. But I appreciate the invitation!_

The man looked disappointed and gave Boffo, and his glistening pecs, one final look. “Alright, sorry to bother you, dude. Have fun.” The group shuffled off and Boffo turned to Linksano curiously, taking in his red face with concern.

 _Oscar, are you alright? You look like you’re overheating a bit._ He handed him a bottle of water. _Why don’t you drink some of this? I’m sure it’ll help you feel better._

Linksano sighed, refusing it with a wave of his hand. “You honestly could’ve gone with them if you wanted, Boffo. I wouldn’t have minded...”

 _Yes, you would have._ Boffo replied at once. _I know you, Oscar, and I can tell by your face that you are bothered by something. I can also tell that you’re going to overheat very soon, so please drink something._ Linksano sighed and reluctantly took a large gulp of water from one bottle.

 _Thank you._ Boffo told him, still looking worried. _Now please, Oscar, talk to me about what’s going on. Why are you upset?_

“I'm not upset,” Linksano replied, lowering his head as he spoke. “I’m just...resigning myself to the fact that there are a lot of attractive people in this world who are going to want to spend time with you. People who are in good shape like you, and people who are outgoing like you, and people who...who fit you, Boffo, better than I ever could-”

Linksano stopped when he felt cool fingers tilting his chin upwards, then gasped as Boffo pressed their lips together. “B-B-Boffo!” he stuttered out, his face turning even redder. “W-what are you d-doing?! P-people can s-s-see us!”

 _I want them to see us._ Boffo calmly signed back to him. _I want them to see me with the person I fit best with, so there’s no confusion. I’ve never been confused about my feelings, so I don’t mind showing the world that there’s no mistake to be made._

“Boffo...” Linksano stared into the clown’s wide, blue eyes and saw only love shining through. “Forgive me,” he said with a sigh as he pulled the clown into a tight hug. “Sometimes I worry too much, so please forgive me for acting like a fool.”

 _Of course, Oscar._ Boffo said, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. _Besides, acting the fool is my job, so I can’t have you stealing my livelihood from me._

Linksano giggled and nodded. “I promise never to do so again. Well, I promise to try very hard never to do so again.” The two came apart and Linksano bent down to gather most of the water bottles in his arms. “Now that my temporary insanity has passed, I will help you carry these over to our thirsty companions.”

 _Thanks, Oscar._ Boffo replied as he picked up two bottles and uncapped them. _Though I should let you know, not all of these are for drinking._

Linksano looked confused and was about to ask what he meant, but before he could Boffo took off, charging directly over to where Dan and 90s Kid were huddled behind a bush. They had been attempting to avoid the attacks of Chester and Lester, and were so intently focused on their adversaries that they were caught completely unaware when Boffo dumped both bottles over their heads.

“Ahhh!” Dan and 90s Kid cried out in unison as they felt the cold liquid pour over them. They turned around to find Boffo waving and smiling in his usual calm manner before they each picked up a water balloon.

“You are SO dead, dude!” 90s Kid giggled as he and Dan started chasing Boffo around the park and lobbing their remaining balloons at him. Boffo’s acrobatics proved too much for them, however, and he performed several front flips, handstands, and somersaults with ease to avoid their barrage. Linksano watched with glee and pride at Boffo’s abilities, feeling a warm feeling spread through him that had nothing to do with the afternoon sun.

“Boffo honestly wants to be seen with me, doesn’t he?” he thought as he took a seat on the picnic blanket once more to watch the fun. “He wants to spend time with me and profess his love for me in front of others...Perhaps he sees something in me that I cannot…but something which is still there, nonetheless.”

Linksano was so pleased by this thought that he removed his overcoat and gently folded it up so the heat he had been experiencing would disperse a bit. He would never be able to go as far as Boffo could, but he wanted to show that he felt comfortable in the clown’s presence.

“You’re looking pleased as punch, Doc.” Linksano looked up and smiled at the newly returned, and freshly dressed, Harvey and Linkara.

“Yes, I am feeling quite at ease at the moment,” he replied while reaching for another sugar cookie. “I really must thank you for coming up with this idea to have a picnic, Linkara, since it seems to be a smashing success.”

“The Kid does come up with the best ideas,” Harvey agreed, his fingers once again entwined with Linkara’s. “Though I’m not so sure buying Junior those water balloons was one of ‘em,” he finished before barely managing to dodge an oncoming rubbery missile.

Linkara couldn’t help chuckling before he turned to where Chester and Lester were pelting an out-of-ammunition Dan and 90s Kid. “Okay, guys, I think that’s about enough,” he called out. “Anyone who ends the water war now gets some of Harvey’s homemade peanut brittle! And you're going to have to hurry because once Linksano gets to it, all bets are off!”

“Ooh, ooh, we surrender!” the bums eagerly announced, dropping the rest of their balloons so they could claim some sweets for themselves. “I love peamanut brittle!” Lester proclaimed after chomping down on his piece a few times.

“I was peanut brittle once!” Chester happily replied. “But now the doctor says just my bones are.”

“Whoa, dude, can I have some too?” Harvey nodded and offered the tin to the now drenched 90s Kid.

“Knock yourself out, Junior. Just, uh, don’t drip on the threads.”

“Okay, Harvey-dude!” 90s Kid claimed two pieces before hurrying over to sit beside an also wet but not at all bothered by this fact Dan. “Here Dan, I got one for you! Peanut brittle is a totally radical treat and Harvey’s, like, the best at making this!”

“Oh really? The best, huh? What else is Harvey the best at, Kid?” Dan asked teasingly.

90s Kid blushed a bit and hastily told him, “Y-you’re the best at everything else, Dan! Especially at making all those awesome brownies and cookies and junk.”

“I’m just kidding, sweetie,” Dan said, reaching over to rest his hand on top of 90s Kid’s. “I know my expertise still rests in my knowledge of 80s pop culture, so I don’t mind if I’m not the best at making sweets.”

“But…you’re still gonna make sweets, right?” 90s Kid asked, looking truly worried by the prospect of Dan giving up his newfound hobby. Dan chuckled and nodded.

“That’s right, Kid. I could never stop doing that. Not when my sweet-tooth is almost as big as yours.”

“Chaa, as if, mine’s totally bigger than yours, Dan.” Dan arched an eyebrow at 90s Kid’s word choice and the teen blushed and quickly looked around to make sure he hadn’t been overheard.

Luckily, the only person looking in their direction was Boffo, who smiled and waved as he returned to the blanket, but otherwise showed no sign of hearing their conversation. While 90s Kid wiped the sweat from his brow, Boffo picked up his now semi-dry shirt, slipped it back on his shoulders, and buttoned up. Linksano seemed almost disappointed at this, but his grin returned when Boffo declined to put his jacket back on when he sat down next to him.

“Oh, th-thank you, Boffo.” Linksano blushed as Boffo placed a piece of peanut brittle into his mouth.

Dan smiled upon observing that loving gesture and reached for the piece 90s Kid had brought him, putting one half into his mouth before leaning toward his boyfriend. 90s Kid got the hint and bit off the other half, chewing happily while Dan’s eyes sparkled at him. 90s Kid reached for one of Dan’s sugar cookies and returned the gesture, though this proved to be a bit messy as crumbs tumbled down both their shirts. “Whoops,” 90s Kid mumbled in between giggles.

“Oh, and I worked so hard on those cookies,” Dan said, sighing in a mock-depressed manner. 90s Kid's giggles grew louder as he soon came up with a solution to their crumb problem.

“Don’t worry, dude, I won't let all your totally radical work go to waste.” 90s Kid wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him against his chest before he started brushing his hands against his boyfriend’s sides and stomach. “There’s some cookie, and there, and there,” he playfully teased as Dan started squirming in his arms and giggling himself. “Dude, I can’t get them all if you’re gonna move.”

“Kid! Hehehe okay okay you got them all ahahaha!”

“So you’re not mad I wasted a cookie?” 90s Kid made sure, poking Dan a few more times for good measure.

“No hahahaha I have lots more cookies at home ahahaha!”

“Okie dokie!” 90s Kid released Dan and watched in amusement as he crumpled onto the blanket and panted softly. “You really are the most awesome, best baker ever, dude,” 90s Kid told him after he sprawled out on his stomach so he could lie face-to-face with Dan. “I bet if you had a baking contest with Harvey and Ninja-dude, you’d totally win.”

“Thanks, Kid,” Dan said, feeling warmth spread through his body from the sincerity of his boyfriend’s words. “Huh, it looks like you missed another cookie piece.”

90s Kid’s expression grew confused. “Huh? Where…” He trailed off when Dan puckered his lips before eagerly leaning in to meet them. “Mmm...sweet…” 90s Kid was about to kiss his boyfriend again when a quiet cough from a few feet away drew his attention and he remembered that he and Dan weren’t alone.

“Uh, h-hey Dan, wanna see this awesome kite I made?” 90s Kid asked, popping back up before anyone could suspect he anything other than the picnic on his mind. “It's black with red paint to look like its bleeding! It’s totally hardcore, dude! Come on, let’s fly it!”

“Right you are, Kid. Let's go!” Dan giggled as 90s Kid all but yanked him away from the picnic blanket, and the inquisitive eyes and ears of the others. He hadn’t minded the others seeing them kiss, but he knew 90s Kid still had his modesty and he respected it, not to mention found it adorable. Once the two found a spot a decent distance from the team where a strong breeze blew by, 90s Kid unraveled the thread on the spool and started running with his kite, trying to get it in the air, while Dan chased after him.

“Aw, man.” 90s Kid sighed when the kite floated back down toward them and thudded onto the ground.

“Here, Kid, let me try.” Dan took the spool and started to run, his boyfriend chasing him this time. He couldn’t go as fast as 90s Kid could, but his efforts managed to get the kite to zip through the air for a little while before coming back down.

“My turn!” 90s Kid announced, taking the kite and running further through the park, as fast as his legs would let him move. When he looked behind him, he started grinning as he finally managed to make his kite stay aloft for some time.

“Great job, sweetie. I knew you could do it.” Dan came up behind 90s Kid and wrapped his arms around his waist. 90s Kid blushed but pressed back against him happily.


	2. Chapter 2

From in the distance, Harvey watched the two fly their kite with a pleased smile. “They’re really kinda cute, aren’t they, Kid?” he asked Linkara, who was enjoying some more of Ninja’s barbecue.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess so,” Linkara replied after swallowing a mouthful. “Though if I’m honest, I don’t think any couple is cuter than us.” He flashed Harvey his most adorable expression then and was thrilled to see Harvey shoot him that crooked grin of his he loved so dearly in return.

“Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but might I offer you some water?” Linksano held out a bottle to each of them.

“Nah, we still got plenty of lemonade,” Harvey replied, pouring himself a new glass. “But thanks for the offer, Doc.”

“Don't mention it,” Linksano said with a nod. “Oh, and by the way – Boffo and I make the cutest couple.”

Harvey almost choked on his lemonade so Linkara quickly patted his back until he was okay. “Y-you think you and Chuckles are cuter than me and the Kid?”

“I don’t think it, I know it,” Linksano cockily replied. “You can ask anyone and I’m sure they'll feel the same.” He turned his head. “Oh, Ninja? Which duo here makes the cutest couple?”

*Boffo and Linksano* Ninja held up without looking up from his grill.

“See?”

“Feh, biased judge,” Harvey grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Linkara couldn’t help giggling and nudging Harvey in the ribs.

“It’s okay; we can let them have this one. Linksano deserves it. I was worried he might never find someone and would resort to building a partner in his lab out of plutonium and old toasters.”

“Oh honestly, Linkara. Toasters? Really? Everyone knows that you’re supposed to use blenders for-I mean, that’s poppycock, I-I would never attempt such a thing.” Linksano turned away to drink from his water bottle, his body quivering a bit for some reason.

Harvey and Linkara chuckled, while Boffo reached out to take his hand, which helped calm Linksano down again, as Boffo always managed to do. Linksano scooted closer to Boffo and felt pleasantly shy and thrilled at being able to sit so near to him in such a public setting. He had often thought that he’d never be able to have what Harvey and Linkara, or Dan and 90s Kid had, and it was strange to think that Linksano had been entirely oblivious to Boffo’s crush until what felt like such a short time ago.

“Y-you’d call us the cutest couple in your book, wouldn't you?” Linksano asked him, honestly curious about this. “If there’s anything I can do to become more aesthetically adorable to you, Boffo, just tell me so and I’ll-” Boffo silenced him with a tap to his chin before signing.

 _Of course we’re the cutest couple. Nobody can match us, Oscar. Of course, you’re even cuter on your own._ Boffo continued, his eyes twinkling mischievously. _If we were alone, I’d be all over you right now._

“B-Boffo!” Linksano stammered, looking utterly embarrassed as well as a mite pleased.

_What? The others don't understand signs, and Ninja is too busy to be paying us any attention. Boffo replied, his smile playful. You could sign anything you wanted to me right now as well._

“I...” Linksano looked around nervously, watching to make certain that Ninja was intently focused on his grill. “I suppose I...I could. Um, let’s see...”

Linksano’s fingers twitched a bit as he signed first ‘I love you’ to Boffo, which was eagerly reciprocated by the clown. Then, with steadier digits, he signed ‘I want to kiss you’, which was also reciprocated by Boffo, and then his fingers unleashed a whole flurry of ‘I wants’, all of which were reciprocated and all of which caused Linksano to turn as red-faced as he’d been when wearing his jacket.

Even though they couldn’t understand the two, Harvey and Linkara still took great pleasure in watching Linksano and Boffo sign to each other, as did Chester and Lester, who had finally finished their peanut brittle. “Hey, Mr. Ma-Comic Man!” Lester greeted as he and Chester sat down beside the couple.

“I like it when people use sign-a-ma language!” Chester informed them all. “It reminds me of those nice men in the white coats who tried to teach me to use it! But that was a long time ago, and all I can remember is this!” Chester proceeded to make a rude gesture that was quickly pulled down and covered by Lester.

“Chester! That’s not sign-a-ma language!” the blonde bum scolded before he turned to Linkara. “Sorry, Mr. Ma-Comic Man and Mr. Ma-Singer. We didn’t mean to ruin your date.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Harvey said as he lit up a cigarette. “Nothing could ruin a date with my guy anyway. So long as I'm with him, I got no complaints and nothing to worry about.”

“Awww,” Chester and Lester chorused while Linkara blushed happily. “Say, Mr. Ma-Singer, may I?” Chester suddenly asked, nodding toward Harvey’s hands.

“Sure, pal.” Harvey tried to offer his cigarette case to the bum, but Chester pushed it away and reached for his lighter instead.

“Hehehehe!”

“Chester! You promised the parole officer you’d cut back!” Lester exclaimed.

Linkara shot Harvey a look before gesturing toward a nearby dirt path, which wound its way through the wooded areas of the park. “Up for a walk?”

“You bet, Kid.”

Harvey and Linkara joined hands and started their way down the trail, smiling at each other as they entered the pleasant shaded region of the woodlands. “You had the right idea, going to the park today, Kid. It’s nice that we managed to find some time to get away from it all.”

Linkara nodded, curling his fingers a bit tighter around Harvey’s. “I can’t remember the last time I got a chance to just spend the day outside without ending up burning a crappy comic. With all the filming, editing, scripting, and world-saving I’ve been doing lately, it seems like ages.”

Harvey laid his arm around Linkara’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, the hero gladly responding in kind. “I haven’t really noticed being indoors lately.”

“Oh, really?” Linkara questioned, fully wrapping his arms around Harvey now. “What’s your secret for forgetting?”

“I’ll tell you, Kid,” Harvey said, his voice a low growl. “As long as I’ve got your sweet face to look at, your soft lips to kiss, and your warm body to hold close, I’ve got the sun and the stars and the moon right here with me.” He finished with that sexy smile he knew his boyfriend loved.

“Harvey…” Linkara sighed, afraid his knees might weaken and buckle beneath him, but confident that if they did, Harvey would catch him. “I love it when you’re charming.”

“You must love me all the time then,” Harvey teased.

“I do.” Linkara pulled him in for another kiss, one which deepened very quickly and which would have gone further if it hadn’t been suddenly interrupted by Ninja appearing beside them in a puff of smoke. “Damn it, I hate it when you do that,” Linkara muttered, reluctantly pulling apart from Harvey. “What is it?”

*I’m sorry to interrupt your touching moment, but I wanted to alert you to the fact that we have been challenged to a softball game. If we win, we will acquire a generous bounty, but if we lose, we must relinquish our picnic spot.*

“What? Who would agree to – okay, probably several of those guys would, so dumb question.” Linkara sighed, not so happily this time, and rubbed his eyes as he tried to think.

“Wait, Kid, I’m confused,” Harvey said, resting a hand on Linkara’s shoulder. “Don’t you need nine guys for softball?”

“I think you’re forgetting that Chester and Lester are still with us,” Linkara dryly replied.

“Oh yeah.” Harvey lit up another cigarette. “Well, we’re toast.”

*Shall I start packing up the blankets and food?*

“No.” The two turned to Linkara, who now bore an air of confidence. “We are not going to just give up without trying. Not on picnic day we aren’t. We aren’t a bunch of cowards, a bunch of mice who scurry when someone shines a light into our cozy hole in the wall. We are warriors! We are the defenders of Earth! If we didn’t run from Mechakara, or Vyce, or the Entity, we sure as hell aren’t going to run from a group of friggin’ teenagers! No! We are going to play softball and we are going to win, damn it. Now, who’s with me?”

“I am, Kid,” Harvey a proud smile sliding across his face.

*As am I* Ninja replied before bowing to Linkara. *I shall alert the others at once that we are preparing for battle.* Ninja vanished then, leaving Harvey and Linkara alone once more.

“I love your enthusiasm, Kid,” Harvey said as he stubbed out his cigarette against a tree trunk, “but do you really think it’s possible-”

Harvey cut himself off when Linkara grabbed him in his arms, bent him backwards, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When he finally pulled back, Harvey let out a slow breath, feeling slightly dazed. Linkara merely smirked at him. “Right now, Harvey, I feel like anything’s possible.”

\-----

Harvey grinned like a lovesick idiot all the way back to their picnic spot, and Linkara was riding the wave of confidence he had from managing to kiss Harvey the way Harvey had always managed to kiss him. “Alright, who are we up against, guys?” Linkara asked.

Ninja pointed ahead to a group of teenagers who had rather cocky looks on their faces. “C’mon, let’s get this over with. We want that spot you guys have.”

“What makes you think you’re gonna get it, pint-size?” Harvey asked, coming back to reality enough to point at them with his cigarette. “I had quite an arm in my day.”

“Yeah, in YOUR day,” one of them scoffed. “But the 50s were a long time ago, pops.”

“Don't take that, Harvey-dude. You’re totally not that old,” 90s Kid said, trying to be encouraging but earning soft snickers from Linkara since the teenagers did actually have a point even if they didn’t realize it.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to show them, Junior. C’mon Doc, Chuckles, let’s play ball.”

“What?! I have no intention of competing in such barbaric activities!” Linksano protested.

 _Softball isn’t barbaric, Oscar!_ Boffo signed to him in an excited manner. His expression had grown incredibly enthusiastic and he couldn’t keep from honking his horn every few moments. _It’s a fun game that kids and adults all over the world like to play! It promotes teamwork, exercise, good sportsmanship, and can even be very fun! Won't you please play with us?_ Boffo took Linksano’s hands within his own and batted his eyelashes at him. _I’d really love to be on your team, Oscar._

“Oh...” Linksano seemed ready to melt into a puddle that very moment. “No one’s ever wanted to be on my team before...alright, I'm in! Let’s show these pre-adolescent annoyances how to play ball!”

“That’s the spirit!” Linkara said, slipping again into team leader mode. “Now, 90s Kid, Dan, can I count on you two?”

“We are totally accountable, my friend,” Dan replied, smiling widely at him. “It’ll be like we’re a real life version of the movie ‘Major League’!”

“Totally!” 90s Kid agreed.

Linkara nodded at their enthusiasm and turned to Chester and Lester. “I know it’s going to be rough, but I need you two as part of my team today.”

“Hurray!” Chester cried as he jumped up and down in excitement. “This is the greatest day of my life!”

“Ooh, Mr. Ma-Comic Man, can I be home plate?” Lester asked, looking just as excited.

The kids snickered. “This’ll be a piece of cake.”

\-----

Two hours later, the baseball diamond at the park was littered with the bodies of exhausted teenagers. “Did somebody say piece of cake?” Dan asked, offering out slices of a pineapple upside-down cake to both teams.

“No…no more...” one cried, looking pale and shaky when she saw the cake.

“And that is why you don’t underestimate the team with the ninja,” Linkara said, towering over the exhausted players with a smirk. “Not to mention, the team containing several others who have been involved in saving this world from hostile aliens and monsters multiple times. Now, if I remember correctly, you have some things which now belong to us...”

\-----

That evening, Linkara and crew kept their gazes skyward as light boomed and crackled through the night. The teenagers had surrendered to the team numerous items, including a large basket of fireworks, and now all the friends and happy couples were cuddled up on the picnic blanket as they watched the show together.

“This picnic was totally the best one ever,” 90s Kid said, a content if tired Dan resting in his arms.

“You said it, Kid. I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed…or sore,” he added, rubbing his shoulder with a slight grimace before 90s Kid took it upon himself to massage the area for him.

“I certainly enjoyed myself tremendously,” a dirt-stained Linksano agreed. He was in a very pleasant mood after he had managed to succeed at a sporting event for the first time in his life. “I hope you had fun as well, Boffo.” Boffo smiled and nodded eagerly, kissing Linksano on the cheek. Linksano responded by giggling a bit and placing his arm around Boffo’s shoulders.

“Thanks for making sure we got our exercise in today, Kid,” a truly exhausted Harvey told Linkara as he rested his head in the hero’s lap. Linkara ruffled Harvey’s hair a bit before looking back up at the fireworks.

“Anytime, Harvey. Thanks for helping me kick ass and have fun in the process. We so rarely get to do both at the same time.”

“This was the best picimanic I’ve ever had in my life!” Chester, who had claimed several sparklers from the bag of fireworks, exclaimed as he held two up in his hands like fiery ice cream cones. “It was almost as good as that picimanic we had at that water sewage plant!”

“Aww, you remembered our first date. You’re such a romantimanic!” Lester leaned in and suddenly locked lips with Chester, the latter forgetting all about his sparklers as he pushed the other man down onto their area of the blanket. While Dan and 90s Kid grabbed the flaming objects before they set fire to the grass, the rest of the team’s gazes were drawn from the fireworks for a moment as they looked on in shock at the bums.

“Wait…those two?” Linkara slowly asked. “Really?”

“You didn’t know they were a couple, Linkara-dude?” 90s Kid asked, looking to him in surprise.

Linkara shook his head. “No, I just thought they were friends. How long have they been together?”

“Only for, like, ever!” 90s Kid happily explained. “They even share the same box in the alley next to Critic-dude’s house!”

“That's kinda sweet,” Harvey murmured as he gazed up at Linkara with an expression of adoration. Linkara nodded and carded his fingers through the singer’s hair once again, eliciting a sigh of delight. “Maybe we could ask ‘em on a double-date with us one of these days,” Harvey murmured, his eyes half-closing as the cool evening breeze brushed past his face. “Show ‘em a thing or two about how it’s done. Whad’ya say, Kid?”

“I’d say you must’ve taken a softball to the head when I wasn't looking,” Linkara quipped, smiling when Harvey let out a chuckle. “Besides, my favorite dates are when I get you all alone, Harvey. I'm a greedy man and I don’t like sharing you, even a little bit.”

Harvey chuckled once again, his eyes twinkling in the light of the fireworks. “Don’t worry, Linkara. Tonight, and every night for the rest of my life, I'm all yours.” Touched by these words, Linkara bent down and rested his lips upon Harvey’s until they were both breathless.

90s Kid couldn’t help smiling at Harvey and Linkara kissing on their blanket. Even if Linkara and Harvey were totally boring compared to him and Dan, he liked seeing the two of them happy. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he tilted Dan’s head back so he could get at his lips, kissing sweetly but deeply. “Mmmm, thanks Kid,” Dan said, eyes almost glowing thanks to the golden light of the sparkler in his hand. “I certainly love it when you take the initiative with romantic gestures.”

90s Kid smiled teasingly. “Oh, yeah? And how do you feel about this, Dan?” He leaned down and planted a kiss on the older man’s neck that made Dan shiver as he let out a happy cooing sound. Unfortunately, Harvey and Linkara came up for air at that point, so 90s Kid had to settle for resting his head against Dan’s and looking back up at the night sky. Their sparklers may have burned out for now, but the fires within them both hadn’t disappeared in the slightest.

Linksano cast a glance at Linkara and Harvey, and then Dan and 90s Kid, noticing how cozy and content they seemed with each other. Then he looked over to Chester and Lester, who had rolled off the blanket and traveled several feet across the grass as they continued their make-out session. He shook his head at such shameful behavior and was about to comment on it to Boffo when he took in the look of awe and pure delight the clown now wore.

Boffo was staring into the night sky and gasping at each burst of colorful light he witnessed. He looked so very happy that Linksano spent several minutes watching him instead of the actual fireworks. Boffo eventually noticed he was being watched, and he offered Linksano an adorable smile. _Isn’t it a beautiful night?_

Linksano nodded and wrapped his arms around Boffo, pulling him close. “So very beautiful,” he murmured as he rested his head atop Boffo’s shoulder.

Boffo couldn’t help blushing at Linksano’s comment and kissed his temple before letting his head rest against his boyfriend’s. He watched the fireworks a few minutes longer before turning to where Ninja was laying back lazily on the blanket. _Are you enjoying yourself too, Ninja?_

Ninja turned his head and offered Boffo a smile, deciding to sign in response and forgo his cards for the moment. *Yes, I am. It has been too long since I have spent the day outdoors without doing some form of training. I will not make a habit out of it, but it was nice to have a break.*

Boffo nodded and smiled back. _I’m glad you got a nice rest today, then. He noticed that Ninja was looking rather keenly at how Linksano was holding him and blushed again. I’m sorry for the public display._

*No apologies necessary, Boffo.* Ninja said, his eyes suddenly dancing. *I hope you and Linksano get to achieve your goal of having him kiss you with your jacket and gloves off.*

Boffo bit his lip to keep from gasping while his cheeks burned dark crimson. He started signing more subtly so Linksano wouldn’t notice. _Ninja! Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?_

*Not all of it, but I couldn’t help catching a word here or there, especially when those words were repeated so often. I apologize for doing so, but you two should be more careful when having such romantic conversations in public.*

Ninja smiled in a teasing manner as Boffo blushed even more and then snuggled against Linksano to try to feel more comfortable. Ninja silently laughed and stretched back out on the blanket so he could watch the rest of the show with his friends. He wasn’t always around them as much as he hoped to be, thanks to the busy life a ninja kept, so he deeply treasured the peaceful moments he was able to share with the team. And with Chester and Lester, who had ended up rolling down a hill and into a rose bush by this point.

“Oooh, ouch.” Linkara winced when he witnessed that state of the two bums.

“It doesn’t seem to have slowed them down,” Harvey noted, watching as the pair continued making out as if nothing had happened. “Men after my own heart.”

Linkara laughed but quickly fell silent as the grand finale began. Everyone let out soft ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as they watched the largest, loudest eruptions of light and sound, before giving a resounding round of applause as the sky fell silent once more. The street lamps lining the dirt trails lit up and Linkara reluctantly displaced Harvey from his lap in order to stand up.

“Alright, everyone, I want to thank you all for making this picnic a resounding success! It’s been a wonderful day for all of us, but it’s getting late, so we should probably all be heading home for now.”

Murmured consent to this plan arose from the picnickers before 90s Kid piped up with a question. “Hey, Linkara, is it cool if Dan stays over?”

“Sure, 90s Kid. Your sleeping bag should be in your closet, so just get it out for him.”

90s Kid coughed something that might or might not have been agreement and was extremely glad that Linkara couldn’t see his reddening cheeks, before he focused on packing up Dan’s leftover desserts.

*I suppose I should make sure our transient friends make it home without further injury* Ninja decided as he made his way down to where Chester and Lester had separated at last so they could pull thorns out of each other’s coats.

“Oh, is it time to go, Mr. Ma-Ninja?” Chester asked before he and Lester turned to wave at the group.

“Bye! Thanks for the food and for all the change!” Lester called out.

“Bye dudes! See you next week!” 90s Kid called out, waving happily back as the three teleported away. He then turned to Dan and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get back to my room before the others,” he muttered, earning a happy nod from Dan.

“See you tomorrow, friends!”

Boffo and Linksano were the next to teleport off, their hands gloveless and their fingers interlocked. “We shall be retiring for the night as well!” Linksano announced as he held up his device. “Good evening to you all!”

 _Good night!_ Boffo honked his horn until he vanished as well.

Now that it was down to Linkara and Harvey, the two took their time packing everything away into the remaining containers. When he was done, Linkara turned to Harvey, about to ask if he was ready to leave, when he was swept off his feet, bent backwards, and kissed so passionately that he dropped his basket in his fervent rush to bury his fingers into his hair.

“Mmmm...oh…what was...that about?” he asked in between pants when at last they came apart.

“Just paying you back for earlier,” Harvey whispered, nuzzling against his cheek. “And thanking you for giving me the greatest day I’ve had in years.”

Linkara pressed his forehead to Harvey’s and whispered back, “You’re welcome, my love."


End file.
